Giantess Femscout' Squishing time AGAIN!
by SaurusTF
Summary: Femscout hasn't had enough of flattening the ladies, and she will make sure that they are all as flat as pancakes by the time she is done here...


Again the female team were fighting against the other female team but this was a special time, it was the Halloween event! Now the girls were beating the crap out of each other... with magic! As per usual the mercenaries were duking it out with spells with the odd Merasmus's Wheel of misfortune! But this time was different...

The girls fought as normal. then Merasmus spins the wheel of misfortune:  
"SPIN THE WHEEL! Cmon wheel...Merasmus needs this..." Exclaims Merasmus  
The wheel stops with a loud DING!  
"Giantess flatteni-wait what?"  
Without warning. The ground started to shudder. Snipers on the roof fell off due to such an earthquake. The female spy took this chance to backstab the enemy sniper but before she could, she gaped her mouth open to see a giant being before her...it was Femscout! But, really, really big. Femscout grabbed her boobs tightly and scoped the scene. The whole team had stopped fighting except for the one RED medic trying to grab the present off a BLU soldier. They all stare at the giantess before them. The giant Femscout steps into the battlefield and looks at the RED female Medic fighting over the present. She stomps her way viciously over to the Medic. The BLU soldier runs away and the Medic cheers in victory, that is until she releases the giant behemoth before her. The Femscout looks at her and grins. The Femscout puts a foot over the Medic and stops down with all her force before the female Medic even got a chance to react. The ground shuddered vigorously but soon came to a stop. Everyone stares down to the once 3-Dimensional Medic. The Medic was plastered to the floor with a shocked expression. She made little effort to talk as all you could hear was mumbling. The Femscout picks her up like chewing gum stuck to a foot. She looks into the Medic's eyes to see a lifeless expression on the Medics face. She let go of the flat Medic and the Medic wafted to the ground pathetically with a small "paf" sound as she hits the ground.

The whole of BLU and RED team scatter quickly with screams but the Femscout was too big and heavy for them. She surrounded a Blu Femscout into a corner with her massive melons. The BLU Femscout sweated intensively as she didn't know what to do. The giantess RED Femscout lifts her massive boobs and drops them above the femscout. The BLU Femscout screams before being crushed by the massive weight  
"AAAAAAAAAHH-"  
CRUSH!  
The giantess Femscout smiles and lifts up her boobs. The BLU femscout was flattened thin onto her her giant stretched shirt of where her boobs are. She keeps her on to wear like a badge. She wasn't done with the team yet. The BLU Femscout was flat as a piece of paper with a shocked lifeless expression on her face. She was like rubber on her shirt. RED and BLU team had assembled a team of Beggar Bazooka female soldiers to shoot at the giantess and as soon as the Femscout saw what was happening, she was shot off her feet. She came plummeting to the ground and as she fell on her butt, a large SQUISH noise was heard. She had fell on a BLU Femgineer and a RED female Spy. She stood up to see a crinkled sentry that looks like foil and a pancaked spy on the floor, but no sign of the engineer. She looks at her humongous butt to see a crushed Femgineer underneath. She decides she is nearly done with her rampage and quickly grabs a female sniper off the floor and stuffs the female sniper into her bra. She can feel the female sniper wriggling around her boob and can hear screaming from inside her shirt. She walks up to a building and shouts:  
"Boy, my boobs sure are itchy...I wish I could scratch them somehow..."  
The sniper goes silent for a moment, then screams even louder. The Femscout presses her boobs up to the building and you can hear a slow squishing noise from inside her bra. She then rubs her boobs up and down the building and all the team could hear was SQUISH SQUERSH as the Femsniper became flatter and flatter inside the Femscouts giant bra. Eventually she was done and took the now completely 2 dimensional Femsniper out and threw her behind her back. She wobs down doing somersaults assisted by the wind until you lands on a female heavy. The female heavy feels the warm, flat Femsniper and feels uncomfortable yet comfy in her new Femsniper scarf.

The Femscout decides she is done and heads out of the battlefield. She scratches her ass and the Femgineer falls off lightly onto the ground. All that was left of this battlefield was crushed, squished and flattened girls. She wears her crushed BLU Femscout "badge" proudly and walks off into the distance, laughing at the Femscouts humiliated, flat face.


End file.
